


Complications

by givemeyoursmile



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/pseuds/givemeyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring out at the city lights from his vantage point, Fuma can hardly remember when the light drizzle turned into a full-blown thunderstorm, heavy droplets of rain pelting him and drenching him within seconds. What he does remember though, is her last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My contribution for Fumaken week! Happy birthday to Kento too ♡ There's supposed to be more to this that's why it's chaptered and I hope I'll be able to finish it~ (For Mandy because it's long overdue, sorry ;;)

Staring out at the city lights from his vantage point, Fuma can hardly remember when the light drizzle turned into a full-blown thunderstorm, heavy droplets of rain pelting him and drenching him within seconds. What he does remember though, is her last goodbye. “I think we should end this here,” she said, eyes glistening with tears. “I had a good time with you but I know you don’t really love me. So this is goodbye.” He remembers the warmth of her body as she gave him a quick hug and lightly pecked him on the cheek, remembers watching her as she turned away from him and dashed into the apartment complex. He knows he should have seen this coming; they were gradually seeing less of each other, their mail exchanges and subdued conversations over the phone insufficient to make up for the lack of time spent together. Reaching up to touch the droplets rolling down his cheek, he wonders how things had deteriorated but knows it is too late for regrets. He barely registers hearing a car engine and the slamming of a door until the pelt of raindrops against his skin ceases and looks up to see someone sheltering him with an umbrella.

“Fuma?! What are you doing standing here in the rain?” From the voice and the dim lights reflecting off the contours of his face, Fuma recognises him as Nakajima Kento, member of the student council from high school and now his senior at university. They have a few classes together and more than a few mutual friends, but have never really talked to each other save for a few greetings in passing. “It’s autumn, you’re going to catch a cold like this!”

Fuma chooses to remain silent, but he feels Kento’s gaze upon him, sizing him up. Kento lets out an almost inaudible sigh before closing his fingers around Fuma’s wrist. “Come on, let’s get out of this rain.” Sheltering both of them with the umbrella, he leads Fuma to his car and makes him get in the passenger seat before quickly jogging around the front of the car.

As Kento settles into the driver’s seat and begins to rummage through the glove compartment, Fuma notes that the left side of his body is drenched. “You’re wet.” Fuma comments softly as he realises that Kento must have been holding the umbrella over him, trying to shelter him and not caring about himself getting drenched in the process.

“Not as wet as you.” Kento jokes drily, fishing out a small hand towel from the glove compartment and hands it to Fuma. “Here, use this.”

Fuma blinks at the towel in his hands. “What about yourself?”

“That’s the only one I have,” Kento replies with a shrug. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. It’s just a little rain.” Smiling reassuringly, he brings the engine to life and switches on the heater. Fuma’s protest dies on his lips when he feels the wisps of warm air billowing out of the vents. He hadn’t realised he has been shivering slightly from the cold and gratefully begins to wipe his face.

“So where do you stay? I’ll give you a lift home.” Kento asks, glancing over at him as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Fuma halts in the middle of drying his fringe. He had come to this park to collect his thoughts, believing that its location atop a small hill means that there would be few people who know about this place. Going home, where his parents would fuss over him and his siblings would clamber for his attention, doesn’t seem like an ideal option. “I don’t feel like going home.”

“I see.” Kento nods, staring out at the road in front of the car and despite the lack of emotion showing on his face, Fuma can sense that Kento understands his feelings. He is grateful that Kento doesn’t say anything, but instead focuses his attention on driving and leaving Fuma to his thoughts.

Upon reaching his apartment, Kento hurriedly removes his shoes and disappears down the hallway, leaving Fuma to struggle with his shoes in the middle of the entrance way. He pulls off his damp socks, wrinkling his nose at the feeling before dropping them on top of his boots and wondering how long they would take to dry like that. A low chuckle interrupts his thoughts and causes him to look up as a set of dry clothes, with what looks like a university t-shirt and a pair of sweats, and a bath towel are thrust towards him.

“You should go take a warm bath. The bathroom is down the hallway, second door on the left.” Kento points out in a low voice. “My parents should be asleep so please try to make as little noise as possible, okay?” Fuma nods in agreement and slowly makes his way to the bathroom, surprised to find that Kento has already started running the water for him.

Although the hot water did nothing to help clear his mind, Fuma finds himself slightly more relaxed as he steps out of the bathroom. Confused as to where he should be heading, Fuma hesitates for a moment before deciding to make his way to the living room. He sees Kento seated on the floor in front of the couch, deeply engrossed in a book. The damp strands of his hair are falling in front of his face and Fuma watches quietly as he pushes his dark-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. He clears his throat, which causes Kento to look up at him and blink owlishly before moving to put his book away. “I’m done. It’s your turn.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve already taken a quick shower. Take a seat?” Gesturing towards the couch, Kento relocates to the armchair, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs. Fuma imagines must be a really comfortable position but carefully sits at the corner of the couch. When their gazes meet, Kento’s eyes are sparkling with amusement. “Sorry, I’m making myself too comfortable. My mother doesn’t like it when I do this, says it dirties her furniture, but I can’t help it so I only do it when she’s not around.”

The thought of goody-two-shoes Nakajima Kento rebelling against his parents in such a way is so amusing that Fuma can’t suppress the laughter that bubbles out of him. He tries to muffle it by covering his mouth, and is about to apologise when Kento grins at him. “Glad to see you can actually smile. I thought…” Kento abruptly stands up in mid-sentence, and Fuma is taken aback. “I forgot to offer you a drink!”

The smile on Fuma’s face lingers as he watches Kento bustle around in the kitchen before emerging with two steaming mugs. He places one mug on the coffee table in front of Fuma and wraps his hands around the other mug, settling back into his position on the armchair. Kento blows softly on his drink and takes a small sip before peering at Fuma over the rim of his mug. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“She broke up with me.” Fuma says quietly, and voicing it out seems to make the reality of the situation sink in. He reaches out for the mug and takes a gulp, letting out a hum of appreciation as the hot chocolate slides down his throat, bringing relief to a lump he hadn’t realised was there.

“Airi-chan did? Why?”

“She said I didn’t really love her.”

“Do you?”

Fuma sits in silence for awhile as her last words to him reverberate around in his head. “I’m not even sure I know what love is anymore.”

“Love awakens the soul and makes us reach out for more...” Kento’s reply seems to confuse Fuma, so he picks up the book he was reading and shows it to him. “At least that’s what the author of this book said.”

“Did it make me want to reach out for more? I don’t know. When my friends heard that she confessed to me almost a year ago, they tried to talk me out of it, tried to warn me that I shouldn’t accept someone’s feelings without being sure of my own. Guess I should have listened to them.” Fuma lets out a resigned sigh. “I can almost hear Juri going ‘I told you so!’ if I told them what happened.”

“Since you weren’t sure of your feelings, it’s better that it ended early to save even more pain for both of you.” Kento reaches over to squeeze Fuma’s shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. “Although in my opinion, the fact that you are upset over the breakup shows that you did cherish her…”

“Relationships are so complicated.” Fuma sighs again. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back to lean against the back of the couch. The peace and quiet of the surroundings calms his mind and he can feel the tension of his muscles ebb away.

“It’s getting late. Do you want to crash here?” Kento’s voice is low, as if not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.

“May I?” Fuma asks hopefully, cracking an eye open to squint hopefully at him.

“Sure, ¥1000 per hour for the couch and ¥1500 per hour for the bed. Which do you prefer?” Kento replies with a straight face, the corners of his lips curving up into a smile when Fuma looks at him in surprise. “Hang on, I’ll get you a blanket.”


End file.
